The present invention relates to an exercise structure.
Exercise structures of the type disclosed herein are described in the following United States patents. U.S. Pat. No. 829,257, issued Aug. 21, 1906 to Cary, U.S. Pat. No. 1,032,139, issued July 9, 1912 to Hart, U.S. Pat. No. 1,578,633, issued Mar. 30, 1926 to Bonde, U.S. Pat. No. 3,030,109, issued Apr. 17, 1962 to Albitz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,891, issued Sept. 3, 1968 to McCormick et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,510,131, issued May 5, 1970 to Gardner.
Objects of the invention are to provide an excercise structure of simple structure and very few parts, which is inexpensive in manufacture, sturdy and strong when assembled and disassembled with facility, convenience and rapidity, readily stores when disassembled, in a minimum space, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably when assembled, as a support for a heavy punching bag or a speed punching bag, as desired, for excercise indoors or outdoors.